


Interrogation

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Interrogation, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Elliott is scared but he won't admit it. But Revenant seems to catch on even though Elliott won't seem to tell him anything. There's nothing that can have Revenant hurt his human at this point.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Kudos: 5





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).



Elliott sat in his room, staring at the wall in front of him. He sighed deeply and leaned back, his head hitting the pillow.  
  
The door opens, making him jolt and sit upwards. He looks at Revenant who comes into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Y-yeah Rev?" Elliott stammered. "We need to talk," Revenant said, not even bothering to see his hands twitch.  
  
Elliott flinched slightly as the Simulacrum stood in front of him. "A-about?" He said nervously. "Are you hiding something from me?" Revenant asked, not beating around the bush.  
  
Elliott blinks in confusion. "N-no... I'm not-" "Don't _lie_ to me Elliott," Revenant hisses, clenching his fists tightly and Elliott nearly flinches again.  
  
"I-I'm not lying," Elliott stammers. Revenant's fingers twitch. Elliott doesn't fail to notice and he does his best not to fall back like a clumsy oaf. He flinches when there's a noise in his ears.  
  
A noise that Revenant himself cannot hear. A ringing sound. Elliott whimpers, his throat tightening. It's hard to breathe.  
  
He shuts his eyes tightly. Revenant stares down at him for a moment before he straightens up.  
  
He goes to the door but pauses. "Elliott," he said. The man opens his tear-filled eyes and looks at Revenant.  
  
" _Do not keep anything from me_ ," the Simulacrum hisses. It's not so much as a threat but a warning. Elliott forces a nod and swallows.  
  
Revenant looks back at him before he turns and walks over to his human. Elliott jumps back, falling onto his bed and he tries to curl in on himself. Revenant doesn't say anything. Like always.  
  
He sits on the bed and Elliott rests against him, wrapping his arms around the Simulacrum's midsection, scared to let go. Revenant brushes Elliott's hair surprisingly delicately with his fingers.  
  
Elliott's shaking slowly stopped and the humming and whirring of Revenant's body had put him to sleep, leaving him to dream of nothing but shadows.


End file.
